


God Sam it's Destiel Get it Right

by The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Supernatural Musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian/pseuds/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny what you write when it's two in the morning and you can't sleep so you decide to do 750 words. Very.... funny...<br/>You'll probably notice it's only 740 words... that's because I cut out some of it... be glad I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Sam it's Destiel Get it Right

Sam was searching the web for a case and Dean was leaning in his chair, studying the ceiling. The last case they had been on had been even freaky-er than their usual scoop. Not only were Chuck's books involved, but all-girl musical. Dean shuddered, remembering how horrifying it had been. The thing was, though, he didn't really hate musicals. They weren't his favorite thing in the world, but they were still pretty cool. Of course, he couldn't let Sam hear that, he would never hear the end of it. What really, truly, freaked him out, however, was the fans' obsession with relationships- usually homosexual relationships- that did not exist. Now Dean didn't have any problem with gay people, he had had some thoughts himself (hey, everyone's a little bi right?), but what he wasn't so relaxed about was being "boxed" or whatever they called it, with his brother. Cas, he could handle, but what the hell man? What kind of sick person would want two brothers who obviously didn't have any romantic feelings for each other to- and to go so far as to write about it- and the fan art! Okay, in between learning about the existence of the Supernatural books and that current moment in time, Dean may have done a little research. There were some seriously good writers out there, wasting their talents online. Well not completely wasting, Dean thought, judging by the massive numbers of comments and votes/ kudos/ likes and whatever else the various fan fiction sites used, loads of people were reading these online stories. Since the online release of the unpublished books, Dean had seen a change in the orientation of the fan fiction. Slowly, fics of a different pairing began to appear, until finally, the scale tipped and there were more fics of this pairing than of "Wincest" on the sites Dean visited. Let's just say, the Supernatural musical was not the first time Dean had heard of Destiel. Of course, there was more. It was almost worth revealing to Sam that he'd been keeping up with their fans online, knowing what Dean knew. He knew that while Destiel was on the rise, Sam wasn't completely off the hook. His most common ship seemed to be with that son of a bitch trickster- archangel, whatever he was, Gabriel. Why were all these pairings gay? Didn't these internet fan people realize heterosexuality did exist in the fictional world? Or in this case, what they were under the impression was the fictional world. Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of fluttering wings. Cas stood at the head of the table. Sam still had his nose buried in his computer, so Cas cleared his throat. Sam looked up and grinned. He looked from Cas to Dean and grinned wider.

"What?" Cas asked.

Dean just blushed.

"Oh my God Dean is blushing I didn't even know he could do that!"

"Shut up, Sam!"

"Is there something I'm not getting here?"

"No!" Dean exclaimed.

"Defiantly," Sam chuckled at the same time.

Cas furrowed his eyebrows at the two, "What's going on?"

"Deastiel," Sam said between coughs.

"Okay, Sam, it's Destiel. If you're going to be a little bitch, do it right," Dean snapped.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Sam said triumphantly, "He admits it's existence!"

"I'm not admitting it's existence, I'm correcting you on a... totally... fictional thing."

"What is Deastiel?"

"Destiel, Cas, don't go dark on me."

"Better listen to your boyfriend, Cas."

"He's not my... What is Destiel?"

Dean put his head in his hands. He could practically hear Sam grinning.

"Oh. I believe I get it now," Cas said flatly. Dean looked up. "It is a merging of Dean and I's names."

Dean opened his mouth, but closed it again. Sam was laughing now. "That's not what it is, Cas,"Dean said, fully humiliated, "Well, I mean, that's what the word is but-"

"It's the name of your relationship with Dean," Sam said.

"Do relationships have names?"

"No, they gave it a name because they want it to be," Dean struggled to look for a word other than canon, which would reveal his snooping around on the internet, "real."

"Oh," Cas said. Then he grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately. Dean tried to ignore Sam cheering in the background and enjoy the kiss, "So that's Destiel?" Cas asked when they separated.

"Basically," Dean said breathlessly.


End file.
